galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Micro-Ice/@comment-26843559-20150804031124
A personnal blog and fanmade cards are not sources. I would understand that it annoys you other people put wrong heights if you knew you were right, that you knew « the truth » like you said, but this isn't even the case. The developers, releasers or whoever that participated in making the show, none of these people have ever said how tall the Snow Kids were, you « calculated » it yourself ( they're mostly round numbers and a lot of them share the same height ) but you can't determine what height they are and here's why : This is not a famous show, no matter how much you like it, it's also getting old, it's a cartoon and it's french. For all these reasons, they wouldn't share these kind of informations. You say Rocket and Sinedd are the same height, as are Mei and D'Jok and Tia and Micro-Ice, but if you have normal eyes, you will see they're not. Some characters even switch their damn height like Yuki who sometimes is shorter than M'Ice and sometimes gets taller than her cousins. She litterally goes from like 1m50 to 1m70 and back and forth. Plus, Rocket, 1m90 ? No. How tall would that make Aarch and other people ? He seems a bit tall, but not monstruous. In France, when a man is tall, he's 1m80, not 1m90. Of course, you have french men taller than that, but I'm talking about culture differencies. I've seen an american show in which they talked about the dark haired woman in the later seasons and they described her as the 1m70 tall woman in french while her actual height was 1m78and it's just an exemple. You just don't call a girl 1m80 tall here, at best she's 1m70. You get my point ? Men taller than 1m80 and women taller than 1m70 are a shock. So there's no way Mei, D'Jok, Rocket and Sinedd's heights are true, a french cartoon wouldn't make them so freaking tall. I should remind you it's a cartoon for kids, they have no reason to make their characters that big and even if they wanted, for kids a big guy certainly isn't 1m90. The thruth is that the designers themsleves had no real idea of their actual heights when they made the show ( obvious when you see how much they change heights ) and even if they had wanted to give one after, they couldn't because you can see it would make no sense. Even if Rocket was « only » 1m80 it would still make the average height of other people 2m and people ain't that tall. In my opinion, he doesn't even look taller than 1m75. You're all just used to couples with an enormous height difference ( and just generally people with big differencies ) so because he's with Tia and obviously taller, you see him very big and her very small, but if you watch the show again, you will notice their differences ain't so much, sometimes she doesn't even look more than 10cm shorter than him. So don't say you're not obsessed with it because it's obvious in the way you want everyone to share the same infos ( that you invented ) on the matter as you, and honestly I don't understand why it's so important to know how much they height because damnit, we can't know that. All the heights infos you see around the internet are invented. So I don't know, you can think they are this tall all you want, I don't care, but if you could both stop arguing over it, how does that sound ? Why don't you just stop writting their heights so both of you are happy ? You definatly can't keep on changing the pages everyday, you're gonna have to settle down with a solution at some point because you're loosing your time here.